Mr Wolfe
by Vanessa.Donna
Summary: It started out as just another crime scene for Ryan Wolfe, but little did he know he would fall for the case's witness
1. Lifestyles of the rich and elite

**[DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI Miami or any characters; but I do own the plot and any characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>As the CSI Team were about to leave the Lab after a hard day's work, one more job was called in. Ryan Wolfe andEric Delko both Level 3 CSIs' looked at each other; nodding.<br>"We'll take it" Ryan said as he casually picked up his kit, but little did he know that this case was going to change him forever...

Once the boys arrived at the crime scene it was swarming with police. Ryan and Eric followed the yellow tape up the driveway of an apartment where they found the deceased. After showing the cops on duty their badges, the boys saw the victim was lying on her back with gunshot wounds to her chest. Ryan took out his camera and started taking photos of the victim. As he did this, he noticed that the girl was probably in her mid 20's and by the looks of her apartment, had money. He stood back up, looking around the crime scene  
>"No gun shell casings" observed Eric and Ryan nodded "Which means that whoever did this has done it before..."<br>Ryan interrupted Eric "Or that they watch T.V and know not to leave evidence lying around Delko..." Eric lightly laughed.

"Mr Wolfe, Eric" they both turned around at the same time to see Horatio Caine their Lieutenant walking towards them. Once he got to them, he took off his sunglasses and looked down at the victim's body.  
>"What'd you find?" he asked as he put his hands on his hips.<br>"10 gunshot wounds to her chest, an obvious overkill with one shot to her head" Eric Delko commented. "By the look of the crime, it could be drug related?" Horatio nodded "The police have just informed me that the person who found the deceased was her best friend"  
>"I'll go talk to her" said Delko as he began to walk away, but Horatio spoke again "Remember, this young woman has just found her best friends body." Horatio turned to Ryan<br>"You go speak with Mr Wolfe. Remember she's been through a traumatic experience, be gentle" Ryan nodded at his Lieutenants orders.

Ryan approached a female police officer who was comforting the witness "I've got it from here" he said to her and the police officer walked away. Ryan leant over a little so he could look down at the witness  
>"I'm Detective Ryan Wolfe of the CSI"<br>the girl looked up from the ground and asked him  
>"CSI?"<br>Ryan looked up from his notepad and stared her. The girl's wavy blonde hair was blowing in the wind and as she pulled her side fringe behind her ear, it revealed her bluey green eyes were red and puffy from crying. Ryan couldn't help but be taken in by this girls presence, he quickly snapped out of it & remembered she had asked him a question.  
>"Crime Scene Investigator"<br>the girl wiped her eyes, looking confused.  
>"We use forensics found at the crime scene as evidence..." He then said.<br>"Oh, so you're not a cop?" she asked and Ryan shook his head, smiling "Nah, I'm still a Cop".  
>She smiled back but then it disappeared "First of all I'm sorry about your friend"<br>the girls nodded & lightly smiled "Can you tell me what happened Miss?"  
>"Charlie, my names Charlie"<br>Ryan smilled back at her "Okay, Charlie, can you tell me what happened?"

So as Charlie described the past 2 hours to Ryan & he then asked some questions of his own. "Did your friend associate with drugs?" Charlie was a bit taken back at first but then sighed  
>"I had been trying to get her help for the past couple of months, but she kept insisting she didn't need it"<br>"What kind of trouble was she having?" Ryan asked.  
>"She wouldn't give me the exact details, I just knew something was wrong"<br>Ryan grabbed his card from inside his jacket "Thanks for your help Charlie, here are my details, we shall talk soon". As Ryan walked back over to Horatio & Eric, he looked back over his shoulder at Charlie who was by herself again.

"Drugs" Ryan said to Horatio and Eric  
>"Your specialty" Horatio said as he turned towards Eric.<br>"I'll look into the drug dealers around here, see if there have been any other murders like this one" and he walked off while Ryan turned to Horatio "Looks like these drug dealers have just made their last deal..." He said putting his sunglasses back on.

* * *

><p><em>*YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH* Theme song played<em>

* * *

><p>The following day Ryan was in the lab looking through the evidence taken from the crime scene, which wasn't much. He looked up when CSI Natalia Boa Vista walked in holding some photographs of the victims driveway<br>"We may have found something Ryan" she said showing him the photographs. "These were fresh tyre tracks in her driveway, someone sped out of their fast."  
>Ryan looked at them closely "by the looks of it, the victim was at her door when somebody drove into her driveway, got out, shot her &amp; then sped off" Natalia nodded "There doesn't seem to be a struggle from the victim, so that must mean it was a sneak attack or she knew the attacker" Natalia put down the photos<br>"It could be either one" Ryan added.

Ryan went to tell Horatio what Natalia had discovered, so he walked to his office. Inside there stood Eric and CSI Calliegh Duquesne who were discussing the case.  
>"Hey Ryan" Calleigh said with her southern belle accent "We found out more about your victim"<br>"I'm listening" Ryan said as he looked around for Horatio  
>"Nikki was a 25 year old socialite who was originally from Malibu. She moved out her with a friend Charlie Mills"<br>"The girl who found her" Eric added  
>"There isn't really much to say about Nikki, she obviously had money from her parents &amp; had the odd job here &amp; there as beauty therapists. Maybe you should go see Charlie again, to find out more on Nikki?" Calleigh said.<p>

Half an hour later Ryan Wolfe and Eric Delko arrived at the apartment of Charlie Mills. It was only a couple of streets away from her friend Nikki's apartment where she had been murdered. Once they had been invited into the house, they sat down in her lounge room.  
>"Nice place you got here" Eric complimented and Charlie nodded as she looked around<br>"It's a bit more lonely now though"  
>"What do you mean?" asked Ryan.<br>Charlie brought over some coffee for the boys and sat them down on the coffee table "Well since Nikki's not coming in and out of here"  
>Ryan and Eric looked at eachother with confused faces "Did Nikki live here with you?"<br>"Only some days in the week and weekends but other than that she went back to her apartment. We'd usually organise to have dinner at my house because I was the one who knew how to cook…" Charlie said smiling.  
>"Did she have her own room?" Eric asked, Charlie nodded and pointed in a direction<br>"Do you mind if I go have a look?" she shook her head & then Eric left. Ryan continued to look around Charlie's impressive apartment  
>"You probably think I'm some rich brat don't you?" she asked him. Ryan shook his head "No, of course not"<br>"My parents died in a car crash when I was 18, and I got given their estate. So after I turned 21 Nikki & I moved here to start a new life."  
>"It sounds like you &amp; Nikki were very close"<br>Charlie smiled, as she looked down at her hands.  
>"I knew Nikki since kindergarten &amp; we've been best friends since, we were completely different to each other which is why I think we got along so well." Ryan was intrigued by Charlie but kept reminding himself that he was on a case &amp; that she was a witness.<br>"Can you tell me about Nikki and the drugs?"  
>"She started taking them about 3 months ago, I didn't approve of it so I stayed out of it. I'm sorry but that's all I really know".<br>Charlie got up from off the lounge, walked & picked up a photo frame & showed Ryan "Our high school graduation" she said "7 years have gone so fast" she said to herself as she put the frame back down.  
>Ryan looked at all the other numerous photo frames around the house &amp; they all showed Charlie with Nikki and by the looks of it they were at Charity Events.<br>"Is there anyone you think would want to hurt Nikki? Anyone been bothering her lately? Maybe at one of these events?" he said holding a photo frame. Charlie looked at the photo "There's a guy named Rob Longan who's one of the main contributors to Feed the children charity who got upset with Nikki at the last event" Ryan nodded "But he's not the type of guy who would be involved in something like this... he's always giving money away... could he be involved?"  
>"Well that's for me to find out" Ryan said as he put down the photo frame of the two happy friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the Lab Ryan was with his other team members discussing the case.<br>"Apparently she had an altercation with a Rob Longan. He's a multi millionaire who likes to buy expensive women for the night & give money to Charity. But there are some dodgy findings in his accounting that I noticed." Calleigh said to Horatio and then Natalia walked through the door holding up the photographs of the tyre tracks "I analysed the tracks & it came from a four wheel drive"  
>"Thanks Natalia, now we just have to find this four wheel drive" Horatio said &amp; then Ryan pipped up "Why don't we tail this Rob guy? And see if he drives one?"<br>"Good idea Mr Wolfe, but I have a better one" Horatio said & walked out of the office, leaving Ryan, Calleigh & Natalia clueless.

Later that evening Ryan Wolfe just got home to his own apartment when he heard his phone ringing "I hope you own a tux Mr Wolf" Horatio greeted him "Why do I need a tux H?" Ryan asked "Because you have a date for the ball".

Next thing he knew he was at Charlie Mill's house, picking her up for a Charity Event. He remembered what Horatio had said to him on the phone  
><em>"It was really your idea to have Mr Longan tailed, but wouldn't this be a better cover?"<em>  
>What had he gotten himself into? Ryan thought. A charity event? What was he meant to do? Make small chat with the rich &amp; famous? <em><br>"And Eric said you'd be up for the challenge as posing as Miss Mills date"_  
>and then he remembered hearing Eric in the background <em>"I saw the way you looked at her Wolfe, don't deny it!"<em> Ryan couldn't help but feel an attraction towards Charlie, but obviously nothing could happen.

So Ryan fixed his tux and braced himself for one hell of a night as he knocked on Charlie's door. Charlie opened the door in a royal blue dress, which was tight around her upper body & flowed out when it reached her hips. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun & her eye makeup was dark & shadowy. "Wow" he said without realising & Charlie smiled brightly  
>"Oh this? Just something I threw together, but you, looking sharp Detective Wolfe"<br>"Oh this? Just something I threw together" he teased  
>"So tonight you're under cover as my date?" she said as she shut the door behind her and walked towards his car "I'm all yours" he smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>At the Charity event, Charlie was greeted by many other socialites from the Miami area, a lot of them talking about Nikki. Ryan was watching all the guests, trying to see if any of them looked dodgy but of course they didn't. He looked around and saw a few of his fellow team members trying to blend in while they kept an eye on Charlie. Ryan smiled &amp; shook hands with whoever Charlie introduced him too, he knew he wouldn't remember anyone's names but was being polite &amp; charming. As the night went on, it was obvious to Ryan that Charlie wasn't enjoying the attention of being "the best friend of the dead girl" so he decided to take her away from the madness for a couple of minutes.<br>"Thanks for getting me out of there" she said once they were out on a balcony which overlooked the water.  
>"It looked as though you needed to escape" Ryan added but turned around as he heard someone call out Charlie's name "Charlie, beautiful" the guy said walking towards them.<br>Charlie tried to smile but slightly moved towards Ryan & whispered  
>"That's Rob Longan" Ryan looked up as the man got nearer, he could sense Charlie was getting nervous "Just be yourself, relax" he said &amp; put his hand on her lower back. Rob looked like any other millionaire who was there at that event, nothing too special about him, but you could sense the arrogance in every step he took.<br>"I'm so sorry to hear about Nikki's death" he said to Charlie "Any leads?"  
>"Nope, not yet" she replied &amp; looked down at her feet, unsure of how to act.<br>Rob looked from her to Ryan "I'm Rob Longan, who might you be?" he asked putting out his hand "Ryan" he simply said & shook his hand "New boyfriend?" Rob asked but Charlie shook her head  
>"Just friends" she said smiling at Ryan.<br>"Say Rob, you look like a man of taste, what type of car you driving tonight?" Ryan asked casually as they all walked back inside "  
>it's a Lamborghini Ryan" Rob answered back with his hands in his pockets. Then all of a sudden the lights went down &amp; someone pulled down a TV screen which started showing photos of Nikki with a voice over saying <em>"Nikki was a beautiful young woman who was taken before her time"<em> Ryan watched on as Charlie started getting teary & once the slideshow was over Rob turned to her "Something I did in her memory" he smiled & casually walked off. Ryan turned towards her & she was shaking "I want to go home".

As Ryan held open Charlie's front door, he finished speaking on the phone to Horatio "He said he was driving a Lamborghini tonight, but tail him anyway".

Charlie was sitting on her lounge, with tears running down her face "How could he do that?" she asked Ryan as he came & sat next to her  
>"By the looks of it, he's trying to make it look like he's a good guy &amp; has nothing to do with it, but don't worry we'll find something on him" Ryan said as he wiped a tear off her face.<br>By now they were both facing each other, so Charlie moved in closer to Ryan & leant her head on his shoulder & he oput his arm around her, trying to comfort her.  
>"How come when I finally find a nice guy in Miami, it has to be when my best friend is murdered?" she said in a joking way.<br>Ryan blushed "Charlie, you're the most gorgeous woman I have ever met, your an amazing person."  
>Charlie looked at Ryan &amp; lightly kissed his lips. They both broke apart &amp; looked at each other for a second then they passionately kissed more. They quickly made their way up her staircase, taking off numerous bits of clothing but it wasn't until Charlie was only in her bra &amp; underwear &amp; Ryan only with his long pants on that he pulled away from her, trying to catch his breath<br>"Wait...we can't do this... your a witness to my case..." Charlie looked at him for a second "I don't care" and she threw herself at him again and then they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is Wolfe making a devasting mistake by getting involved with a witness?<strong>_

_Stayed tuned..._

* * *

><p><strong>[AUTHORS NOTE: <strong>I really hope you liked my first attempt at a fanfic story and I would love to hear what you thought, so leave me a comment**]**


	2. The morning after

**[DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI Miami or any characters but I do own the plot and any characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>It was the morning after the big charity event and Ryan woke up to an empty bed. For a moment he had forgotten about last night until he looked around the bedroom he was in. He could hear someone singing downstairs in the kitchen, it was Charlie. Ryan smiled to himself as he thought back on the wonderful night he had just spent with her, probably the best night of his life. But that's call it could be right? Just one night? He had broken protocol! The girl he was meant to be protecting - he had just spent the night with. Ryan looked at his watch <em>shit<em> he thought to himself as he looked at the time; he then quickly stumbled out of the bed looking for his clothes. As he made his way down the staircase he put his clothes back on but couldn't find his white shirt.

As Ryan walked towards the kitchen, the singing get louder, then he turned a corner and found Charlie wearing his shirt. She turned around immediately, did a cute little run over to him and threw her arms behind his neck pecking him on the lips.  
>"Morning Mr Wolfe" she said with a cheeky grin and then walked back to the kitchen to finish making coffee. Ryan started to feel bad; ever since he had met Charlie she had never looked so happy, she was radiant &amp; glowing.<br>He quickly smiled at her, but didn't know what to say "ermm nice shirt" he commented and she spun around in it, smiling flirtatiously at him.  
>"Why thank you. You wouldn't believe who I got it from! A smokin' hot CSI detective" she said holding their coffee &amp; sitting on the lounge.<br>She patted the seat next to her for Ryan to sit down but he couldn't, he had to get back to the lab. Charlie could see he was uncomfortable & went to say something but as soon as she opened her mouth Ryan's phone rang. He took the call in the other room; it was Horatio  
><em>"Eric &amp; Calleigh followed Mr Longon home last night, there was no sign of him owning a four wheel drive. But then he had some visitors later on in the night..."<em>  
>"Who were in a four wheel drive?" Ryan guessed <em>"Right Mr Wolfe"<em>Horatio replied.

Ryan walked back into the lounge room to say goodbye to Charlie and found his shirt placed neatly on top of the lounge and Charlie was now wearing a silky night dress.  
>"Did they find out anything about Rob?" she asked him as he picked up his shirt and put it on.<br>"They may have some leads" Charlie nodded "Look I've got to go the lab". Charlie looked down at her hands in her lap with disappointment over her face but got up to walk him out.  
>Once they got to the door she spoke again "Let me know what's happening, won't you Ryan?" He nodded &amp; began to walk to his car. He knew what Charlie meant by what she said – not only to let her know about the case but also about them. <p>

* * *

><p>Ryan got to the lab, quickly got out of his clothes from the night before and met up with everyone in Horatio's office. Once he walked in Eric greeted him "Have a late night?" he asked, while Calleigh and Natalia smiled to each other. Ryan wasn't in the mood for Eric so he ignored him and looked at H.<br>"While Mr Longan had his guests over last night, Calleigh and Eric witnessed money being exchanged between himself so I think we should bring Mr Longan in for questioning"  
>Ryan nodded "Well let's do it then" and he turned around to leave the office. Eric ran to catch up to him "What's up with you? Not enough sleep last night?" he nudged him in the ribs "Shut up Eric."<br>"C'mon Wolfe"  
>"If I tell you, would you shut up?" Eric thought for a second "Maybe".<br>Ryan gave up and told his colleague about his night with Charlie "First of all, nice work" Ryan sighed "Eric, this is serious. I slept with her! I broke protocol, I could be taken off the case because of this"  
>"Why do you care so much? Just make it clear to her that it was just one night &amp; that she can't tell anyone" Eric said &amp; walked away. But Ryan couldn't just bluntly say that to her because that's not how he felt. He wanted to see her again, he had to see her again but if he did it could jeopardise the case and his job. He finally made up his mind &amp; decided to call her.<p>

Rob Longan was in the Interrogation room with his top notch Attorney talking to Horatio. "I don't even know why you called me in here Lieutenant" Horatio put his hands on his hips "Well Mr Longan I think you do know. You knew Miss Nikki Armstrong?" Rob Longan looked at his lawyer "Don't look at him Mr Longan, I'm the one asking the questions"  
>The lawyer nodded so Rob Longan spoke "I used to see her at some of my charity events" Horatio nodded "See her anywhere else?" Rob shrugged "Miami's a large city &amp; I meet a lot of young attractive girls, can't expect me to remember all their names can you?" He sniggered at his comment but Horatio didn't find it at all funny.<br>"Some colleagues of mine saw you at your home last night exchanging some money"  
>Rob Longan smiled arrogantly "I owed one of them some money, so what? is that a crime now? Paying back a debt? "<br>"Depends on the debt Mr Longan" Horatio replied & looked outside the glass room at Eric. Calleigh walked over to Eric & watched on as Horatio continued to talk to Rob Longan.  
>"Hey, I was looking through some mug shots of the local drug dealers from around Miami to see if I recognised anyone from last night"<br>Eric nodded "And, did you?"  
>Calleigh smiled "Of course I did. I say let's go pay him a visit?"<br>Meanwhile Mr Longan was getting impatient with Horatio "If you have anything on me Lieutenant, why don't you charge me already?" Horatio said nothing so Mr Longan stood up & fixed his jacket "That's what I thought" he said & began to walk outside of the room but before he did he noticed a familiar face in the distance talking to the dark skinned & blonde CSI's. Rob squinted in their direction & once he recognised Ryan, from the Charity event he had met last night & he knew Charlie was helping the police. Ryan walked away only after a few seconds of talking to Eric & Calleigh, so they went to talk to the man from the mugs hot.  
>"Next time Horatio, when you want to bring my client down here, make sure you actually <em>HAVE<em> evidence" said Mr Longans Attorney as they left the lab.

Ryan was in one of the labs twiddling with his phone when Natalia walked in "What's up?" she asked "Let me guess, is it about Charlie? Eric told me" Ryan squeezed his phone in anger "If you're going to do what I think you are about to do, let me just say. Don't do it over the phone Ryan, remember what she's just been through. If you're going to be an asshole, at least give her the courtesy of saying it to her face". 

* * *

><p>Ryan knew she was right so he drove over to Charlies house "Ryan? What's wrong? Is everything okay? Did you get him?" she shot a billion questions at him.<br>"Calleigh and Eric are talking to someone at the moment who we think is involved. But this isn't about the case..." he began to say. They were standing in her front door  
>"What Ryan? What's it about then?" she asked him, getting sick of the silence between them."It's about last night..." Charlie smiled "It was kind of crazy wasn't it..." she started to say but Ryan stopped her<br>"Please Charlie let me finish. In my kind of work... what we did... what I did... it's against protocol. I shouldn't have let it happen..." Charlie folded her arms over her chest "What are you saying Ryan?"  
>He rubbed his forehead while looking at the ground "You can't tell anyone what happened." Ryan looked up at her and she was emotionless, so he moved forward to touch her shoulder.<br>"Don't touch me" she said backing away from him. Ryan could see her eyes glassing up "Do you think I do this all the time Ryan? Just hook up with random guys every night? Because I DONT!"  
>Ryan shook his head, she had taken it the wrong way. "No! No I don't but look, last night... was ... well. I can't even describe it. But I can't stop thinking about you now Charlie, and because of us it's starting to have a conflict of interest..."<br>"Towards Nikki's killer?" she angrily said. Ryan looked down at his shoes again  
>"We can't let our emotions get in the way of cases, Charlie. And I've done that" Charlie wiped her eyes quickly "I think you should leave". He went to say something but decided to leave it.<p>

As Ryan was driving back to the lab he got a call from Eric _"Look Wolfe, the guy we just talked to, spilled on everything. He & some other guys are working for Rob Longan & apparently just before we got to him, he received a message... for a hit... on Charlie"_.  
>Ryan hung up the phone &amp; turned the car around &amp; sped off back to Charlie's house. Once he got there, her backdoor was wide open; he got out his gun &amp; proceeded into the house. He heard a scream which came from the lounge room &amp; once he got there Charlie was being held up with a gun to her head "Don't move or the girl gets it" said the man holding the gun.<br>Ryan nodded looking from Charlie to the man "Let me guess, how much is Rob Longan offering for Miss Mills death?" He said cocking his eyebrow. The man looked surprised for a second & then laughed "A lot more than you make in a year, pretty boy".  
>In the distance you could hear police sirens "It's over" Ryan said "Just let her go &amp; we can make a deal"<br>The man shook the gun "No it's not. Rob will just pay my bail & I'll be a free man..."  
>"Oh really, is that what you think? See here in Miami, it's called the Death penalty, you'll be sent to the chair." The guy got even angrier &amp; tightened his grip around Charlie's neck "I didn't even care about the money. You know what I care about? Seeing the rich bitch's blood everywhere" Charlie started crying "Shut up you bitch! Your just like that other skinny blonde chick! You all think you're gods gift &amp; that all men should bow in your presence? Go to hell!" and the man pushed her to the side &amp; pointed the gun at her.<br>Ryan fired his before the man could and he fell back against the wall. Ryan ran over, kicked the gun away and checked his pulse but he was dead. He put his gun away & walked over to Charlie was who lying up against her stairs  
>"He's the one who killed Nikki" she said trying to catch her breath, Ryan nodded and she started balling her eyes out against his chest just as the rest of the team came into the house.<br>Horatio came over to them first "We have Rob Logan in custody Ma'm" He said looking down at her "We had an arrest warrant and while at his house we found a huge Meth lab in his basement. With that & the charges of murder he will be facing, he will be going to jail for a very long time" Charlie lightly smiled as tears of relief fell down her face as Ryan continued to hold her. 

* * *

><p><strong>7 weeks later<strong>... Horatio, Wolfe, Eric and Calleigh were leaving the Court house after being witnesses for the prosecution in the case against Mr Rob Longan. While outside the courthouse they watched as he was taken onto the county jail bus "Another guilty man behind bars" Calleigh said.  
>"But there are plenty more out there" Horatio added as he put on his sunglasses. They all began to walk down the courthouse steps when Eric pulled back Wolfe's shoulder "Someone's over there to see you" he said looking over in the other direction.<br>Ryan walked over to Charlie who was patiently waiting for him "How long did he get?"  
>"23 years" he answered "You were great on the stand" he added, smiling back<br>"I couldn't stay and listen to the rest of his trial. I had to get out of there" Ryan nodded and put his hands on his hips while looking back over at his team who were getting into their cars  
>"So it's over then? The case is finished?" Charlie said as he turned back to face her<br>"That's right" he said looking down at the ground then up to her face. She smiled & looked down at her feet too as she moved closer to him  
>"Well then if he's behind bars, and there's no more case. Then could I get you in trouble if I did this right now?" she said leaning in &amp; kissing him lightly. They broke apart "I never said thank you for saving my life" She said while she continued to smile.<br>"Well would I get in trouble if I said that I've been thinking about kissing you every minute since I left your house?" Charlie laughed & nervously played with his buttons on his shirt.  
>Ryan looked down and grabbed both of her hands "That stuff I said to you that day, I was a jerk. Your amazing Charlie and any guy would be lucky enough to kiss you, to laugh with or simply talk to you"<br>Charlie did a cheeky grin"Well that guy could be you" she said teasingly. Ryan let go of one of her hands and pulled back a strand of her hair and then kissed her.

And they kissed again, and again and again "We really gonna do this? We're talking charity events, dinner parties" Charlie said  
>"I think we are" Ryan replied, kissing her lightly then going in for a passionate long hug ending in Ryan picking her up &amp; swinging her around.<br>"Your in for one hell of a ride Officer Wolfe, you sure you wanna get on?" Charlie said locking her arms around his neck.  
>Ryan stared into her eyes "I've never been more sure of anything Charlie" he said showing off his pearly white teeth.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Ryan &amp; Charlies relationship work? or will their completly different lifestyles tear them apart?<br>**__  
>Stay tuned...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>[AUTHORS NOTE<strong>: How was the second chapter? Leave me a comment on what you thought**]**


	3. Can this really work?

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI Miami or there characters but I do own the plot and any characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>It has been 3 months since Ryan and Charlie started dating after meeting each other through the investigation of Nikki, Charlie's best friend's murder. From that moment on Ryan and Charlie have been joint at the hip, whenever Ryan wasn't on the job or Charlie wasn't organising some charity event; they were together.<br>After seeing how the Legal system works in trying to create justice, Charlie got a job as a legal assistant for one of her Dads old friends who is a partner in a law firm. Ryan is still working hard as a CSI with the rest of his team, fighting crime all over Miami.

* * *

><p>On both of their days off, Ryan and Charlie went down to the local shops to have lunch. They walked hand in hand down the beach, making their way to a cafe. Once they were seated, they looked at the menu.<br>"What do you feel like having today?" Ryan asked his girlfriend. "I'm thinking a chicken burger" Charlie said putting down the menu and staring at Ryan. He nodded "Good choice, I think I'll get one too" he said as he put down his menu also. After they took their order, Ryan took his girlfriends hand from across the table and held it but Charlie kept fidgeting. "What's wrong?" Ryan asked her "I've been thinking..." Ryan quickly interrupted her. "This doesn't sound good"  
>Charlie smiled widely "Oh no, it's nothing bad. We've been going out for nearly 4 months now and we've known each other for nearly 6. I think we should go that one step further in our relationship". Ryan cocked his eyebrow and played with Charlie's hand "What do you mean?" he asked her.<br>"I think we should move in together" Ryan was taken back, let go of her hand and leant back into his chair. "Whoa, Charlie... isn't that moving a bit fast?" Charlie folded her arms over chest "You don't want to move in with me?" Ryan knew he'd started something now "Nooo Charlie..." she interrupted him.  
>"You practically live in my apartment anyway Ryan, I just think it's stupid that you're paying for your own apartment when you're not even there."<br>Charlie had a point, Ryan thought to himself. He had to admit; moving in together would make things a lot easier. He was always at her apartment anyway? But then Ryan got thinking about his problems... his OCD. Sure Charlie knew he liked things to be in order, but she hadn't seen his apartment... I mean for god's sake, he alphabetises his cereal boxes! What if she saw how weird he got about that kind of stuff? Would she still want to be with him?

Ryan held his girlfriends hand again but she pulled away. Ryan looked at her with all seriousness.  
>"Charlie, I just think we should wait a bit longer. I do want to move in with you but not right now..." Charlie got up from the table and stormed off outside. Ryan placed some money on the table and chased after her. He finally caught up to her as she was walking along the boardwalk "Charlie, please stop" she reluctantly stopped when Ryan grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.<br>"C'mon Charlie, don't act like this" she folded her arms across her chest again "Why not? I just want to know where we stand Ryan." He looked down at his shoes, not knowing what to say. Charlie unfolded her arms and moved closer to Ryan "Just with our lives at the moment, you and I working fulltime, it feels like I don't get to see you. And that's all I want to do, be with you because I..."  
>Charlie paused for a moment and Ryan looked up from the ground and into her eyes "Because I love you" she said lightly smiling at him. Ryan's face lit up and he blushed. "I love you too" he said back to her.<br>That was the first time they said they loved each other and they were too wrapped up in the moment kissing to notice Horatio Caine was standing next to them.

"Lieutenant Caine!" Charlie exclaimed as she pulled away from Ryan's lips "Good day off Mr Wolfe?" Caine said looking at his college.  
>"H!" Ryan said as he quickly wiped his mouth "Um you remember Charlie?" he said pointing to his girlfriend "I do Mr Wolfe, how are you Ma'm?" Charlie couldn't stop smiling.<br>"I'm good Lieutenant, how about you?"  
>"I'm fine" Horatio nodded, looking at the young happy couple. "Well I'll leave you two at it. Mr Wolfe I'll see you tomorrow" he said putting on his sunglasses and walking off. Charlie and Ryan both turned to each other and laughed "I can't believe H just saw me..."<br>"Kissing your girlfriend?" Ryan nodded as he pulled back Charlies hair from her face. "It's not like your 15 Ryan and your parents just caught you with a girl in your room" but Ryan disagreed "Oh it is" he said with another laugh, grabbed her hand and then they both started walking back down the boardwalk.

* * *

><p>The <strong>next day<strong> Ryan Wolfe turned up at the Lab and greeted his co workers. The first person he saw was CSI Calleigh Duquene walking up to him swaying her gorgeous straight blonde hair "Hey Ryan" he greeted him showing off her southern accent. "Have a good weekend?" she asked him sounding more interested in his social life than normal.  
>"Um yes it was good" he said back to her.<br>"From what I heard, it was a bit more than a good weekend" Eric Delko the charasmatic Cuban said as he walked up behind them. Ryan turned to him, confused at what he was talking about. Then Natalia the brown haired/skinned beauty of the team rocked up "Charlie told me about the big step you took" Ryan sighed. Charlie and his fellow co workers Calleigh and Natalia had gotten very close over the past couple of weeks after meeting again at Eric Delkos birthday drinks.  
>"So you love her Wolfe?" Eric teased him.<br>"Don't tease him Eric" Calleigh defended him "At least he has a girlfriend" Natalia backed up Calleigh. They all laughed in unison but stopped as soon as they saw Horatio walk towards them with a serious face.  
>"What's up Horatio?" Eric asked him. "We have a dead reality star on our hands" he replied and led the team out of the lab and to their assigned CSI Hummers.<p>

* * *

><p>The CSI team arrived at the crime scene, where Alexx Woods their ME was already examining the body. "Her name was Christie Turner, 26 years young" Alexx said in her motherly tone as the team got to her and started looking around.<br>"COD?" asked Natalia as she got out her camera to photograph the body "Cause of death was blunt force trauma to the back of the head" Alexx pointed out. Horatio, Eric and Calleigh then went to talk to the first police offices on the scene while Ryan and Natalia stayed with Alexx. Natalia photographed a rock that was near the body, covered in blood  
>"The murder weapon by the looks of it" she said as she continued taking photos. "What is she famous for?" Ryan asked as he put the rock into an evidence bag.<br>"She was on one of those reality shows, the one where they hook up some rich Bachelor and he gives the girls a rose if he likes them..."  
>"Yeah have no idea what you're talking about Natalia" Ryan joked around.<br>Natalia looked down sadly at the womans body "She got her 15 minutes of fame from it, and from what I heard started doing come commercials and such. Really into those charity events... maybe Charlie knew her?" she asked Ryan but he shrugged.  
>Horatio, Eric and Calleigh soon walked back over to the body "The police officer already has a suspect but he's lawyered up." Calleigh told the team.<br>"He's in his lawyer's office right now. Mr Wolfe, Calleigh and I will go talk to the suspect" Horatio said putting on his sunglasses.

As Ryan, Horatio and Calleigh got out of an elevator they found themselves in the reception area of a prestigious law firm. Ryan recognised the firm as soon as he read the name above the receptionists head.  
>"We're from the Miami Dade Crime Lab Ma'm" Horatio said walking over to the receptionist. "And do you have an appointment Sir?" she asked him.<br>"We're here to talk to a suspect named Jerry Lewis, who I believe is with his lawyer Mr Wilson" the Receptionist nodded, picked up the phone and called his assistant."His assistant will be out to take you to the board room".  
>Horatio, Calleigh and Ryan waited a few minutes until they saw glass doors opening and Charlie was approaching them. A smile appeared across her face when she saw Ryan<br>"Hey..." she said walking over and kissing him on the cheek. "You meeting me for lunch?" she asked him as she obviously thought she had forgotten they had arranged lunch.  
>"We're actually here on business Ma'm" Horatio said. Charlie looked away from Ryan to Calleigh, who smiled apologetically at her. "There here to see David..." the Receptionist pipped up, Charlie nodded and lead them through large firm.<br>The CSI's lead by Charlie walked into a huge boardroom which overlooked the city and already in seats were Jerry Lewis and his lawyer. David Wilson stood up and shook hands with Horatio and gestured for everyone to take seats including his assistant Charlie. Horatio, Calleigh and Ryan sat across from Jerry, David and Charlie to discuss the case.  
>"My client has pleaded the fifth amendment Lieutenant Caine."<br>"That's good for him Mr Wilson, but we already know he committed the crime." Horatio replied. Jerry Lewis shuffled in his chair "I was there Lieutenant. As I've told my lawyer I went over to talk to Christie about getting back together"  
>"You's were dating?" asked Calleigh and Jerry nodded. "She wouldn't listen to me, and kept pushing me away and threatened that if I didn't leave she would scream."<br>"Then what happened?" Ryan asked, flickering from Jerry to Charlie. "I left" he said leaning back in his chair, twiddling with his thumbs. Ryan couldn't help but laugh at this man's story "You just left?" he said looking at Calleigh "Take off your jacket Mr Lewis" Ryan said firmly and putt out his hand. Jerry Lewis looked at his lawyer in confusion "What's this about?" his lawyer asked.  
>"We have probable cause to take your jacket for testing" Calleigh answered David Wilsons question. The lawyer nodded to his client, so Jerry Lewis took off his jacket "Testing for what?" he asked as Calleigh bagged the jacket and put it in her evidence kit. "See once somebody has killed someone, they usually wash their hands to get the blood off. But what they always forget to do is to change their clothes." Ryan said as Horatio, Calleigh and himself got up from the table.<br>"We will run this jacket for fibres of blood and we'll see if your innocent or not Mr Lewis". They walked themselves out into the reception area followed by Charlie, David Wilson and the suspect Jerry Lewis. "We'll come down to the labs to see the results ourselves". So they all got into the elevator, Charlie and Ryan not talking or even looking at each other.

A little while later they all arrived back at the labs "My assistant Charlie will go with you while you test my client Mr Lewis's jacket" Horatio nodded "That's perfectly fine". Horatio then gestured for David Wilson and his client to go to his office, while Calleigh, Ryan and Charlie stood awkwardly. Calleigh turned to both of them and handed Ryan the bag of evidence.  
>"You go take this to Natalia for fibres then send it off to Eric for DNA if there's blood." Calleigh smiled at Ryan then to Charlie "I'll call you later" she said to Charlie, then turned and walked off in the opposite direction.<br>Ryan walked Charlie to the lab where Natalia was waiting "Hey Charlie" she said as she took out the jacket from the evidence bag and started spraying it with some liquid.  
>"What are you doing?" Charlie asked. "This will show if there is any blood on the jacket" Natalia answered as Ryan stood quietly with his arms folded over his chest.<br>"Wa la!" Natalia said with a grin as the jackets sleeve revealed blood "Now I'll just take a swab of this and you can take it down to DNA". Ryan nodded to Natalia as she gave him a clear plastic bag with a cotton bud in it.  
>Ryan rushed down to Eric in DNA with Charlie shortly behind him. Eric greeted them as they walked into the DNA lab.<br>"Bring your girlfriend to work day?" Eric teased as Ryan passed him the bag "No, Charlies working for the defence" Ryan said with a tone of disgust. Both Eric and Charlie noticed his tone but chose to ignore it. It only took a few moments for Eric to see that the DNA on the jacket belonged to their murder victim Christie Turner.  
>"He's our man" Eric concluded looking at Ryan, who then turned to Charlie and walked out of the lab. Charlie caught up to him as he walked past the numerous labs making his way back up to the main offices <em>"Horatio, its him"<em> he said on the phone and hung up. Charlie called out to him  
>"What's with the cold shoulder Ryan?" She asked with confusion over her face. Ryan laughed "what's so funny?" she said pulling his arm so he would stop walking and talk to her.<br>"I just don't get how you can do it" he asked her with a sarcastic grin "What do you mean?" He shook his head and put his hands on his hips.  
>"Working for the defence, helping people get away with murder". Charlie's mouth dropped open and she threw her arm in air "What do you expect me to do Ryan? It's my job!"<br>"To what? represent scumbags!" Charlie took a step back and calmed herself. "We don't choose our clients Ryan; we just do our jobs like everyone else."  
>Just then Ryan and Charlie looked to the side and saw Horatio putting handcuffs on Jerry Lewis where another officer took him away; then David Wilson the lawyer approached Charlie. "We've got to head back to the office now Charlie, fill out some bond forms for Mr Lewis. " He nodded at Ryan and walked off towards the exit. As soon as Charlie's boss was gone she turned back to Ryan "I've got to get back to work." He nodded while looking down at the ground. She sighed and put one hand through her hair<br>"Apparently there's going to be a small memorial service tonight for Christie which I'll be attending, I'll see you at mine around 6pm if you're going to accompany me." She said still angry at Ryan but turned away to catch up to her boss.

Later on that day just before the end of the CSIs shift Eric and Ryan were packing up their kits in their locker room "So since when has Charlie been in the field of law?" he asked Ryan. "Nearly a month now. One of her Dads old friends offered her a job and some training." Eric nodded and then saw Ryan lean his head against his locker.  
>"I was out of line today" he said to himself and Eric nodded. "From the performance I saw... just a bit" he said with a casual smile. Then Ryan's phone rang, it was Charlie<br>"Hey Charlie..." he was going to apologise but she didn't give him time to "Just letting you know that I'm going to the event early to help set up. So if you were going to show tonight, I was just err letting you know that you don't need to pick me up". Ryan nodded and went to say something but she hung up. "Looks like you have some making up to do tonight Wolfe" Eric said slapping him on the back as he passed him.

* * *

><p>Later on <strong>that night<strong>, Ryan arrived at Christie Turners memorial service. He couldn't believe that this girl had only been dead for one day and people had already organistd a memorial service so quickly. Ryan made his way through the crowds of rich and famous, who were there to pay their respects to the reality star. He found Charlie talking with a bunch of random people he didn't recognise but went over anyway to say sorry.  
>"Hey" he whispered lightly in her left ear making Charlie turn around. "I'm really sorry about today, I was out of line and I know that you're just doing your job." She couldn't help but smile at him when he did his adorable apologetic face. She laughed and held his hand "I forgive you" she said kissing him lightly on the lips.<br>They talked for a few minutes by themselves until Charlie was taken away by some random girl to discuss some details of their next charity event. Ryan looked around and noticed someone familiar in the distance and walked over to them.  
>"Why hello Wolfe" Michael Lipton said. "What are you doing here?" Ryan said looking around to see if anyone was watching him with his old bookie.<br>"I haven't played for months Lipton..." Michael interrupted him "I know Wolfe, but you still owe me 10 grand. And if you can't come up with the money maybe I'll just work it out with your new friend over there". He said looking over in Charlies direction. Ryan watched as his girlfriend spoke to numerous charity folk.  
>"Doesn't she work over at that Hawks and Burrows Lawyers?" Michael said with a smirk. Wolfe grabbed his arm and walked towards the exit "You leave her out of this" he whispered in all seriousness.<br>"Get me my money and I will" he said and then left the room. Charlie walked over to Ryan in her black cocktail dress, with her blonde hair all curly and held his hand.  
>"What are you doing over here by yourself?" she said with a smile looking up at him. She knew by his body language that something wasn't right.<br>"What's going on?" Ryan looked down at Charlie and tried to pull a soft smile "Nothing, everything's fine" he said and then pulled back some curly hair from her face.

Once Ryan and Charlie had arrived back to her apartment, she asked him again if something was wrong. "Charlie everything's fine, stop worrying." So Charlie turned around for Ryan to pull down the zipper on the back of her dress.  
>"You would tell me if something was wrong though, wouldn't you?" she asked him. Ryan closed his eyes for a couple of seconds to think and placed his head on the back of her shoulders, not undoing her zipper. She turned to face him, worry written across her face.<br>"There's something you don't know about me..." Ryan began to say "If this is about your OCD? Because babe I've kind of noticed it" Charlie said trying to crack a joke but it failed. Ryan went and sat down on the lounge and Charlie followed.  
>"I'm just going to be straight forward about this. I owe this guy some money."<br>"What for? How much?" Charlie asked him. "It's just a guy I use to play poker with, no big deal. I'll just play and the win money back" Ryan said. Charlie got up of the lounge angrily "No you won't" She said folding her arms.  
>"Look Charlie, I've done it before, it will be fine." Charlie looked confused "You've done it before? What's that suppose to mean Ryan? Do you have a problem with gambling?" Ryan turned away, he couldn't look at her and see disappointment.<br>"Ryan..." she said as she walked back over and sat next to him on the lounge. "I'll give you the money you owe whoever it is, but you can't play again." Ryan continued to look away from her until she pulled his head towards hers and their foreheads met.  
>"I know how addicts work, once you start you can't go back". Ryan leant back a bit to look into her eyes which started to tear up "What are you talking about?... Nikki?" Ryan jumped to a conclusion about Charlie's dead best friend. He was right, she was addicted to drugs, but that wasn't who Charlie was talking about.<br>"My Father was an alcoholic, had been for years before my Mum had the guts to say anything to him. Mum had finally had enough of his behaviour; she told him that he could stop drinking and get help or he would lose us." Charlie reminsed on her memories "He chose to stop drinking, but only after Mum decided to separate from him. That's how they died, on the way to a marriage counsellor to try and fix things. They were hit by a drunk driver, how ironic is that?" she asked looking at Ryan.  
>He leaned it and held his girlfriend "I'll never play again and I'll pay you back every cent."<br>Charlie smiled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend Ryan, stroking the back of his head "Good, because I can't loose you too".

**[[AUTHORS NOTE - Really big chapter that was. I hope everyone is enjoying the development of Ryan and Charlies relationship. The next chapter is going to be an emotional one! so keep reading and I'd love to hear what you think about it]]**


	4. Everyones worst nightmare

**[****DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI Miami or any characters, but I do own my plot/characters I have made up]**

**AUTHORS NOTE - This is a pretty long chapter, but totally worth reading. Hope you like it**

* * *

><p>CSI Ryan Wolfe kept looking at his watch, counting down the minutes until he saw his girlfriend Charlie for lunch. Natalia and Eric looked at eachother and laughed at their colleagues impatience. "Ryan you still have 5 minutes until she's meant to meet you. How about you make yourself useful and drop this off to the morgue?" Eric said and passed him a piece of paper. Ryan zoomed through the reception area of the crime lab to get to the elevator. When it opened up, Charlies face was peering back at him and she got out.<br>"Hey babe, I'll be another 5 minutes, just got to drop this down to Alexx." He said pressing the button for the lift to open up. Horatio walked over to the couple  
>"Good afternoon ma'm" Horatio greeted her just as the elevator door opened up and Ryan got in.<br>"H, can you keep Charlie company until I come back?" he said smiling to the both of them as the door closed. Charlie smiled up at Horatio Caine, the team leader of the CSI and he returned the favour. She had never had much of a conversation with the older man, just the usual small talk when she'd see him with the team. Charlie was actually intimidated by Horatios demeanour, he was so cool and collected and she thought they would never have much to talk about.

As Ryan walked into the morgue he saw Alexx Woods their M.E examining a dead body "Hello stranger" she said glancing up from her examination. Ryan held up the piece of paper which Eric had given him.  
>"The death certificate of our victim, just had to make a copy of it" he said and she gestured for him to put it on the desk. "How are you and Charlie going?" Ryan smiled, putting his hands in his pockets "We're good. Charlie's perfect, I'm lucky to have her". Just then the other blonde haired beauty in Ryan's life walked in, Calleigh Duquesne was smiling away<br>"Do I hear wedding bells?"  
>"oooooo" Alexx added excitingly but Ryan walked away without saying a word with a big grin overtaking his face.<p>

Ryan walks back to find Charlie and Horatio talking as if they'd been friends for years. "You're a lucky man Mr Wolfe" Horatio said as Ryan approached them.  
>"That's what I keep saying" Charlie teased. Once Horatio had left them, they walked into the elevator<br>"What did you's talk about?" Ryan asked curiousity flowing through him. Charlie laughed and leaned in closely "If I told you, I'd have to kill you!" she said and quickly got out of the elevator when it opened, leaving Ryan speechless at his girlfriends games.

When Charlie had walked Ryan back after lunch, they stood outside on the steps of the MDPD. Before he went to leave, Charlie started playing around with his suit jacket.  
>"You look sexy in that green shirt" Ryan laughed and grabbed both of her hands from his collar. "Do you have to have your girls night tonight?" She let go of one hand and lead him towards the door.<br>"I haven't seen my girl friends properply since before Nikki died. All their other girls nights I couldn't go too, so yeah I kind of have to go tonight" she said facing him. Ryan sighed jokingly  
>"I guess I can let you go for one night" He said.<br>Charlie rolled her eyes "What are you going to do? Organise your sock draw or something?" she said poking at his OCD.  
>"Hey!" he said but she just giggled leant up, gave him a peck on the lips and then started walking off towards her car.<p>

* * *

><p>That night Charlie was at a local cocktail bar with a few of her girlfriends. "So Charlie, tell us all the latest gossip!" said Lauren as she ordered some Sex on the beach drinks. Charlie smiled as she picked up some of the drinks to help her friend. Lauren also had blonde hair like Charlie, but instead of long and wavy, it was cut just above her shoulders in a cute bob. Charlie, Nikki and Lauren went to highschool together and were known as the 3 blonde musketeers. Although Charlie was closer to her bestfriend Nikki, she was closest to Lauren out of all the other girls. After highschool Lauren moved in with her boyfriend at the time into an on campus doom room while Nikki and Charlie did their own thing.<br>"Whats the goss?" Lauren said as she sat down at a table, handing out the rest of the drinks.  
>"Well my new job is going well, I'm really enjoying it." A few of the other girls nodded and sipped their drinks but Lauren seemed more interested in what she was saying.<br>"Whats it like dealing with criminals? You must see some bad stuff Charlie" Lauren asked. Charlie nodded as she played with the umbrella straw in her drink. "You can say that again. You wouldnt believe the crime scenes I've had to look at for some of our clients cases".

As the night went on, more drinks were bought and more gossip told. "Did you guys hear about that girl from the East Coast the other day? Who got attacked?" asked Lauren. The other 3 girls shook their head, but showed interest in the topic. "Apparently this guy had been watching this girl at a club a few weekends ago and asked for her number but she refused. Then the following weekend, he found her at another club, followed her home and raped her". The other 3 girls all started talking amongst eachother, saying how bad it was and how they felt sorry for whoever that girl was.  
>"Did they catch the guy?" Charlie asked. Lauren nodded "The creep wasn't that smart apparently, they found all his DNA in the girl's apartment".<br>"Eww" one girl said  
>"At least use a condom!" one of the girls replied with and the 3 of them started giggling. Charlie shook her head at her friends "You've got to careful, you never know whats going to happen" she said, while getting up and walking over to the bar.<br>Lauren made her way over "How are you going anyway?" she asked looking at Charlie with concern. She lightly smiled "I'm alright, Ryans been a big help with Nikki's death". The girls looked up when the bartender brought over 2 drinks which the girls had not ordered.  
>"Complements of the 2 guys in the corner". Charlie and Lauren looked over and saw to guys around their age, holding up their drinks for a toast. Lauren laughed as they headed back to the other 3 girls "When am I going to meet the famous Ryan Wolfe anyway?" she said sitting down. The other 3 girls were all now looking at Charlie "I've seen him on the news, he's pretty cute" one of her friends added "Must be exciting to date a CSI!" said one of the others.<p>

3 hours had gone by quickly and the two guys who had bought Charlie and Lauren the drinks had come over to their table. Charlie obviously wasn't interested in them because she was already taken, but Lauren on the other hand was loving the attention. Charlie looked at the time to see it was nearly 4am.  
>"Guys, the bars going to be closing soon. Maybe we should head off?" she said to her drunken friends. "But the nights only just starting!" said one of the guys who was next to Lauren. Just then one of the bar tenders came over and told them to leave because they were actually closing. All the girls complained about being kicked out of the bar and having no where else to go until the guys told them about their hotel room.<br>"We have a room in the hotel next door. We can take the party upstairs?" said the one who was smiling at Lauren. All the girls applauded and started walking off towards the hotel, Charlie following behind them.

After 2 more hours of drinking and dancing in the guys hotel, Charlie was starting to get tired and was sick of that one guy hitting on her. Lauren and Charlie were starting to sober up whereas the other 3 girls were still drunk. Charlie sat down on one of the beds in the next room, while the others were in the main room dancing to music. She opened up her phone and saw Ryan had left a voice message for her _"Hey babe, hope your having a fun girls night. I've missed you tonight and I can't wait to see you"_. Charlie closed her phone and saw that the same guy who had been hitting on her all night was standing in the doorway, holding a beer. Charlie looked at the time again and it was just on 6 o clock. The guy came and sat next to her on the bed, Charlie knew she had to get out of there before anything bad happened. So she got up off the bed, heading for the door but was pulled back by her wrist.  
>"Where you going?" he slurred. Charlie got out of his grasp<br>"I've told you numerous times that I have a boyfriend". The guy was swaying back and forth, so Charlie sat him back down on the bed. "You need to sleep this off" she said and left the room. Charlie walked past her 3 friends who were raiding the fridge and went to Lauren  
>"I'm going to head off now. That guy passed out in the bedroom and the others are in the fridge." Lauren nodded walking away from the guy "I can look after them, dont worry" she said reasuring her friend. Charlie nodded "But you can't drive home Charlie" she rolled her eyes at Lauren<br>"I know that, I've just got to go back to my car and get my bag. I only brought my purse to the club, then I'll catch a taxi and I'll get Ryan to drive me back to my car later on".

As Charlie walked out of the hotel, the sun had risen showing that it was going to be another beautiful day in Miami. She only walked 5 minutes and found herself back at her car which was behind the bar they had been at earlier. Charlie unlocked her car, leant over the driver's seat to grab her bag when all of a sudden she felt someone grab her from behind.  
>Then Charlie was up against the side of the car and a guy holding her there. She struggled, trying to get of his grip, but he was too strong. Charlie started to scream but he hit her across her face so hard she fell onto the ground. Next thing she knew the guy was sitting on top of her, holding her hands above her head. With one hand, he slapped her again and this time she felt blood come out of her mouth. He did that a couple of more times until she stopped screaming and trying to get away. Charlie was in so much pain, she couldnt struggle against the man anymore. He let go of her hands and put a hand under her dress and the other tracing her face.<br>"Shhh shh" he whispered to her "You know you love it" he said as he roughly wripped some of her dress and started to unbuckle his pants. Charlie then looked to the side as she heard some yelling and a stranger running towards them.  
>"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the man said, who was a good 15 metres away. The guy got up off Charlie and ran off, leaving her there. Charlie was in a daze as the man who saved her life, came to her side "The police are on there way".<p>

* * *

><p>It was now around 8:30 in the morning, and Ryan was on his way to work when he got a phone call. He stopped in his tracks and asked the person to repeat what they just said "What?" he said in disbelief.<br>As Ryan walked through the Emergency entrance of the local hospital, he found himself in the middle of a hall of rooms, not knowing where to go. He looked up when he heard a womans voice he knew. Alexx Woods the M.E for the Crime lab was walking towards him with CSI Calleigh Duquene.  
>"Whats happened?" he asked once he met them. Alexx and Calleigh both looked at eachother, then back to him. "Is she alright?" Calleigh nodded, and looked to the room beside them. Ryan turned, looking through the window and saw Charlie lying in the hospital bed.<p>

10 or 15 minutes later, Ryans co workers CSI Natalia Boa Vista and Eric Delko were there. "We came as soon as we heard" Natalia said to Ryan as he passed back in forth infront of Charlies room. "What happened?" Ryan shrugged "I haven't been able to see her yet. Calleigh and Alexx are processing her now." Eric nodded and put his hand on Wolfes shoulder for support.  
>Then shortly after, Alexx and Calleigh stepped out of Charlies room, holding their kits.<br>"There was skin under her nails, our baby fought back. I'll get this to DNA to see if there are any hits in the system" Alexx nodded to her CSIs and headed off back to the lab.  
>"Can I see her now?" Ryan asked Calleigh who nodded, opening the door. When Ryan walked into the hospital room, he could hardly recognise his girlfriend.<br>Charlie already had purple bruises forming over her face, arms and legs. Her lip and the top of her forehead had stitches, and Ryan could also see some lacarations on her arms. Ryan slowly walked over to the left side of Charlie bringing a chair over next to her, but she was in a daze.  
>"Charlie" he said lightly. She looked at him as if she didn't know who he was and looked up as the others came in after him.<br>"Hey Charlie" Calleigh said in a soothing tone. "Would it be alright if we asked you some questions now?" she nodded. Calleigh pulled over another chair to sit on the other side of Charlie.  
>"Can you tell us what happened?" Charlie closed her eyes tightly, biting her lips.<br>"I was walking back to my car, then someone had come at me from behind" Ryan looked up at Eric also closing his eyes, trying not to imagine what happened next. "  
>That's good Charlie, then what happened?" Natalia asked as she stood next to Eric. Charlie shook her head, putting her hand through her hair. Calleigh and Natalia gave each other a look<br>"What about the guy who did this? What did he look like?" Charlie thought for a second, shaking her head side to side.  
>"I don't remember! I'm so sorry!" she said putting both hands on either side of her face, getting upset.<br>Charlie started shaking and muttering words "Charlie its okay" Ryan said touching her hand, but she snapped it back from him.  
>"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she said as she tried to get out of her bed. Ryan got up and tried to calm her down, as well as Calleigh and Natalia. "Ryan go!" Calleigh said giving him a stern look as Charlie began to settle down.<br>Ryan and Eric left the room, stopped just outside her door. Ryan had his hands over his head, pacing back and forth "Wolfe, just calm down" Eric said holding his hands up. Ryan wasn't listening and all of a sudden punched the wall, luckily not leaving a mark on it. He looked up at Eric  
>"We have to get this guy". Eric nodded, showing Ryan to a seat. Calleigh and Natalia came out a few minutes later, closing the door behind them.<br>"She's still in shock, needs some time alone I think" Natalia said to both of the men. Horatio Caine their Lieutenant arrived out of nowhere "I spoke to the witness at the scene, didn't get much of a description". Ryan got up from the seat and crossed his arms "I don't care about protocol, we don't catch another case until we get this guy" Ryan said to his boss.  
>Horatio nodded "We'll get him Mr Wolfe".<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later back at the lab, Natalia had been looking through the system with the DNA found underneath Charlie's fingernails, but there was no luck. Calleigh walked in to see how she was going. "Anything?" Natalia shook her head "Whoever it is, they're not in the system. Did you go back and get Charlie's statement?"<br>Calleigh held a piece of paper "There was no sexual assault, thank god. But the poor things too terrified to remember everything. She can't even tell me what colour hair he has". Natalia shook her head "It could have been worst I guess" she said with a faint smile.  
>Calleigh nodded "True, we could be looking at her body in the morgue".<br>Natalia looked through Charlie's photos "Did H talk to her friends who were with her?" Calleigh replied "The girls were still in the room with the 2 guys. The hotel staff confirmed no one left or followed Charlie out of the hotel."

Ryan had just left the scene of Charlie's attack and the witness was hopeless, Ryan thought to himself as he drove. He had heard Charlies screams as he was walking past the parking spot, looked over and saw the guy on top of her. He gave a vague description, nothing that could be of any help. Ryan stopped his car outside a building he had once spent a while at, walked over and went inside. He opened a door and saw 4 or 5 men sitting around a table playing an underground poker game.  
>"Wolfe! Didn't expect to see you here" Michael Lipton, Ryan's old bookie said as he got up and walked over to him. "Can't buy in Wolfe, already start the game". Ryan sarcastically laughed then pushed Michael up against a wall "Whoa whoa!" Michael said as Ryan held him up by the collar.<br>"What did you do to Charlie?" Ryan yelled in his face.  
>Michael was confused "What are you talking about Wolfe? Who's Charlie?"<br>"My girlfriend!" The other men stood up but Michael put out his hands as to say stop.  
>"Don't act dumber than what you already are."<br>*Flashback* "_you still owe me 10 grand Wolfe and if you can't come up with the money maybe I'll just work it out with your new friend over there" He said looking over in Charlies direction. "Doesn't she work over at that Hawks and Burrows Lawyers?" Michael said with a smirk. "You leave her out of this" he whispered in all seriousness. "Get me my money and I will"*End of flashback*  
><em>"Oh the pretty blonde" Michael said remembering his threat. Ryan nodded, still holding him up by the collar.  
>"I got you the money, but you still came after her!" Ryan said.<br>Michael shook his head with his hands up "Hey, I may be a crook Wolfe, but I keep my word. I never hurt your precious blondie." Ryan let go of his collar and put his hands over his head  
>"Is she alright?" Michael asked rubbing his neck. Ryan ignored his question, giving him a watchful look as he got out and answered his phone.<br>"Wolfe, there's been another attack". Ryan hung up the phone "I'll be seeing you" he said to Michael and left the building.

When Ryan got back to the lab, Eric, Calleigh and Natalia were looking over previous cases in Horatios office. "Hey" Calleigh said softly as he joined them. He nodded "So what have you's got?" Eric answered him "There are 4 other cases which are similar to Charlies."  
>"But only one of them has been in the rich scene of Miami, the other 3 were either just outside the area, and were prostitutes." Natalia added.<br>"So no one thought they were connected" Calleigh said. "The latest victim is at the hospital, we'll go talk to her." Calleigh said to Ryan. Natalia lightly smiled and followed her colleague out of the office.  
>Ryan caught up to them with Eric next to him "I'm coming with you". Natalia looked at Calleigh not knowing what to say<br>"You can come with us to the hospital, but I think it's better if you go see Charlie instead of coming with us to speak to the victim".

* * *

><p>At the hospital Ryan went to Charlie's room while Eric, Calleigh and Natalia went to speak to the new victim. The doctors told them that this girl's injurious were far more serious than Charlies had been, and that she was lucky to be alive. Before Eric walked into the victim's room, Natalia stopped him.<br>"Maybe you should go see how Ryan is going Eric. Women who have usually been attacked like this feel threatened and not safe around men..." Eric nodded "Okay".  
>Natalia and Calleigh entered the girl's room; she was hooked up to a machine that was helping her breathe. Her arm was in a cast and there were bruises forming all over her. Calleigh sat down next to the girl while Natalia stood behind her.<br>"I'm Calleigh from the Crime Lab and this is Natalia". The girl nodded, trying not to move so much. "We'll try and make this as quick and harmless as possible. Can you tell us what happened?" the girl closed her eyes and started speaking softly  
>"I was walking to my car after going shopping; some guy came up behind me. He dragged me to an alley way and started beating me... then he..." the girl couldn't finish her sentence. Tears started to fall down her face, Calleigh smiled "Its fine."<p>

Eric had walked down a couple of halls to find Ryan outside Charlie's room, just staring at her through the window. "Wolfe, what are you doing?"  
>Ryan snapped out of it "I can't go in there. What if she freaks out like last time?" Eric walked over to him<br>"Look Ryan, Charlie needs you right now. If she freaks out, deal with it. Just be there for her, calm her down and let her know that it's going to be okay." Ryan nodded and walked into her room. Charlie was looking away from the door "Hey" he said as he slowly approached her.  
>She looked at him and smiled "Ryan..." she said and started to cry hysterically. He ran over and held her tightly "I have to get out of here!" she cried into his chest, holding onto him.<br>"Shhh shhh baby. We're going to get this straightened out. I'm going to find whoever did this to you, I promise".

Eric watched on through the window and then Calleigh and Natalia were beside him. "Same story?" he asked them.  
>Natalia nodded "Yeah, he came up behind them when they were getting in their car, hit her over the head but this time dragged her to an alley".<br>"He's changing" Calleigh added. Eric breathed in heavily, he couldn't wait to get this guy and put him in his place. "She did say that the guy said something to her"  
>Eric looked at Natalia "Said what?"<p>

5 minutes later, Calleigh, Natalia and Eric walked into Charlie's room. Ryan was sitting on a chair next to her bed, pulling back some of her hair.  
>"Hey Charlie" Calleigh said with her soothing southern accent "I'm sorry about this, but there's one more thing we need to ask you?"<br>Charlie nodded "Anything I can do to help, I know I wasn't of much use before and I'm sorry". Eric moved to the other side of her bed "You don't need to be sorry" he said smiling down at her. Natalia moved to the end of the bed "Did he say anything to you?" Charlie thought for a second...  
>"Yes... he did" she said looking at Ryan and then back at Natalia.<br>"He said_ 'You know you like it'_" she repeated in disgust. Calleigh, Eric and Natalia moved away and quietly said "The same thing as the other girl".  
>Calleigh nodded "We definitely know now it's the same guy". Then Calleigh phone went off, so she left the room to answer it. She came back a few minutes later "That was Horatio; he's at another crime scene."<br>"Is the vic on the way to this hospital?" Eric asked.  
>Calleigh shook her head "She's still at the scene" Eric was confused "She should be getting processed here..." Calleigh looked down sadly and back at him "She's dead." Natalia looked at Ryan and Charlie with shock.<br>"Oh my god" Charlie said putting her hand over her mouth. "H wants us there straight away".

Eric, Natalia and Calleigh left Ryan with Charlie at the hospital, while they drove to the new crime scene. When they arrived Horatio was standing over a female body in an alley way behind a restaurant. All 3 of them set down their kits on the ground to look around the scene while their M.E Alexx Woods had just arrived.  
>"This poor thing was beaten to death" Alexx concluded as she examined the girl. "She has a broken arm, lacerations everywhere."<br>Horatio took off his sunglasses "How was she killed Alexx?" she stood up slowly and turned to the CSIs.  
>"Strangulation" Alexx said as she wrote down her notes "I'll let you guys continue" she said sadly and walking away.<br>Natalia got out her camera, starting to take photos. Calleigh and Eric looked around at all the police officers talking to witness and trying to control bystanders.  
>"He's killing now. What are we going to do Horatio?" Calleigh asked her boss.<br>Horatio put on his sunglasses once again and said "We need help".

_To be continued...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Did everyone enjoy that chapter? I'd love to hear what you all thought so review please! p.s the next chapter will be a crossover ... what show will it be? have any thoughts as to what show? let me know what you think.<strong>


	5. Life goes on

[**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own CSI Miami or the characters, but I do own any plots ot characters I have made up] 

**Authors Note**: Sorry about no tupdating sooner I was busy writing the Crossover between CSI and Criminal Minds + a new project of mine for Home & Away. This chapter doesn't really have much sciency stuff to it, really just about Wolfe and Charlie trying to move on with their lives.

* * *

><p>Ryan woke up next to his girlfriend Charlie. He watched as she slept for a few minutes, looking at how peaceful she seemed. He turned on his back and looked at his ceiling, thinking back on last month...<p>

_Firstly his girlfriend had been attacked; secondly found out that there are plenty of more victims and thirdly Horatio had called in the FBI for their help. They eventually found the guy shortly after Charlie once again was put in danger._

He got out of bed, pulling his top over his head trying to be a quiet as a mouse so he wouldn't wake his girlfriend up.  
>Charlie had been given leave for the past couple of weeks due to her ordeal but today she was going back to work, earlier than she should have been Ryan thought. She had only just started sleeping properly again in the last week. Ryan couldn't remember how many times he had awoken to Charlie screaming in her sleep and he had to wake her up to calm her down. This was taking its toll on him too, starting effect his work life. He had missed a crucial fingerprint just the other day at a crime scene but luckily Delko had gone over the scene after Ryan had finished processing it, just in case. Ryan couldn't believe he had make such a rookie mistake but Delko swore that he wouldn't tell anyone, because he knew Ryan was going through a hard time and a investigation into his work ethics was something he didn't need on top of everything.<p>

Ryan walked down the stairs of Charlie's apartment to the kitchen, turning on the kettle to boil some water for his coffee. As he waited, he walked over and peered at all of her photo frames. He looked closer at one photo of Charlie with her deceased best friend Nikki, around the age of 16 as school cheerleaders. Ryan could see the similarities between the two girls; anyone would have thought they were sisters – blonde, beautiful and full of life. Ryan was startled when he heard Charlie walk up behind him, making him jump a little. She lightly laughed and looked at the same photograph of the young cheerleaders.  
>"You's did look like sisters" Ryan said as he cradled his arms around Charlies body, pulling her into a tight hug.<br>Charlie nodded, looking at the photo more "I wish you could have met her" she said with a sad tone, moving away from Ryan, making her way over to the kitchen to pour them some coffee. Ryan followed, and stood behind her as she poured the water and coffee together into mugs, with his chin on her shoulder.  
>"You know if you asked anyone from my highschool they'd say I'd have a better shot at becoming president than having a cheerleader as my girlfriend".<br>Charlie smiled to herself, turning around to face Ryan and put her arms around his neck. "Why? What were you like in highschool?" she curiously asked, with a playful grin. Ryan sighed, not wanting to reveal just how nerdy he was back in the day...  
>"Let's just say I was never the popular kid who played football".<br>Charlie nodded, "I would have been your friend" she said teasingly making Ryan raise his eyebrow and kissing her on the lips.

* * *

><p>At the Miami Dade crime lab, Ryan and Delko were in a lab waiting on some DNA results for a case they were working on.<br>"So how's Charlie holding up?" Delko asked as he examined some blood spatters to a suspects DNA. Ryan squinted while looking at the same results, concluding they weren't a match.  
>"She's getting better and she's going back to work today".<br>Delko nodded taking off his gloves and writing down their findings on a piece of paper. "It's good she's getting back to her normal routine Wolfe" he said looking over at his colleague who he could tell was now thinking about how his girlfriend's day was going.

At Charlie's work, everyone was being really nice and supportive. Only a hand few of the employers knew what had happened to her which were some of the partners and the other girl who had the same job as her while all the rest of the office were told she had some family business to attend too. Charlie had only been given some legal documents to type up just so she could get use to the work again, so she found herself typing up witness statements and Wills.  
>After her first day back at work, she was pleased to come home to her apartment and find Ryan had made her dinner. Well really, all he had done was order Chinese food and set up it on the lounge room table. Charlie laughed, sitting herself down on the lounge while Ryan served her some fried rice with Mongolian lamb. After eating in silence for a few minutes, Ryan put down both of their plates and pulled her next to him, laying her head down on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.<br>Charlie listened to Ryan's heart beat, closing her eyes making her feel relaxed.  
>"How was your day back?" he asked. Charlie made a meh sound "it was okay" was all she said and he left it at that, knowing not to hassle to subject. Charlie got up and picked up some mail on the table and found a opened letter for Ryan. He noticed what she was holding and tried to get it off her.<br>"What is it?" she asked, intrigued at the piece of mail her boyfriend didn't want her to read.  
>He sighed as she opened up, reading it aloud <em>"Ryan Wolfe, you are invited to your 10 year high school reunion"<em> she said smiling at the idea. "Its this weekend?" she asked looking up from the letter to Ryan.  
>"I got it a few weeks ago, and didn't think much of it at the time..."<br>"Your going right?"  
>Ryan shook his head "Not after all that's happened..."<p>

Charlie rolled her eyes, putting down the letter on the table and moved back closer to her boyfriend.  
>"Ryan we've got to get back to living our lives. I think this will be fun! You get to see all your old friends from school! I'd love to do that, but my reunion won't be for another 2 years."<br>Ryan knew he had no choice in the matter when he saw the look on her face, the puppy dog look. She wanted him to go and he knew she would make him, but she would have to come also. "Fine I'll go, but you have to come too"  
>Charlie squeeled, excited at the thought of meeting Ryans old peers. "It will be fun Ryan, and we need that after all we've been through."<p>

* * *

><p>On the day of Ryan's high school reunion, Charlie went with her old friend Lauren to the hairdressers<br>"So where abouts is this reunion taking place?" Lauren asked as she flipped through a magazine as the hairdresser started blow-drying her hair.  
>"Its in some huge hotel they've rented out, we're all staying in it over night so it shall be nice". Charlie replied as she looked at her new hair colour.<br>"Do you like?" asked the hairdresser as she got a mirror to show Charlie the back of her hair, she nodded and smiled.  
>"The caramel highlights make you look more mature" Lauren added watching the hairdresser brush Charlies hair. She smiled, very pleased with her new look. It had been forever since she'd spent some money on herself or just relaxed really. Her hair was still blonde but had some caramel highlights which made her look not so much like a Barbie.<br>"I hope Ryan likes it"  
>Lauren sighed, rolling her eyes "Charlie, your gorgeous and he's totally in love with you. Of course he'll like it".<p>

Once they had gotten to the hotel, Ryan had gone down to the lobby while Charlie got dressed. When she walked towards him after 20 minutes, Ryan was speechless "You look stunning".  
>Charlie's hair was in soft curls, she had bright red lipstick and on her top eyelids was black eyeliner and was wearing a black cocktail dress.<br>Ryan walked into the huge hall, holding Charlie's hand looking around at the familiar faces staring back at him. He wasn't if they were staring at him because of how much he changed or because of the beautiful woman he had on his arms, whatever the reason he was glad Charlie was there with him.  
>After getting a name tag, Ryan and Charlie walked around the room, listening to music which was made famous in the year they graduated.<br>Charlie stopped as they walked past some photos that were hanging  
>"Oh my god! Ryan! Is that you?" she said pointing at a skinnier looking boy. Ryan sighed as he saw his year 12 school photo with the science club.<br>"Nawww you were in the science club?" she said turning to face him but he looked away, embarrassed.  
>"Yeah okay I was for extra credit! I needed it for my college application..." he said trying to cover it up that he was a tad of a science nerd but Charlie thought it was cute.<br>"Don't be ashamed of your past Ryan, it makes you the person you are today" she said lightly kissing him. "Now let's go mingle with your old high school buddies"

After an hour or so, Ryan had talked to more of his classmates than he ever did back at school. Charlie could point out all the different clichéd groups by just looking at them and geeze no one them have changed. Ryan was stuck talking to an old science lab partner so Charlie went to the bathroom to fix her makeup and when she went in there, there was a group of girls gossiping.  
>"Gosh all these years later and she still looks like a fat pig!" said the one in the middle, obviously the leader.<br>"Yeah no one has really changed that much, but oh my god! Did you see Ryan Wolfe! I mean Damm he grew up fine!"  
>The girls all laughed together as Charlie went to the next mirror, quietly listening as the three girls talked about her boyfriend.<br>"Yeah you never know what a haircut and building some muscles will do for you!" said another but the one in the middle with black hair spoke again  
>"Yeah but I heard from Penny, you know Wolfes old lab partner that he brought his girlfriend here who's apparently like a model or something..."<br>The two girls on either side of the black haired fell silent, not knowing what to say to their Queen Bee.  
>"She's probably some crack head wannabe, trying to make it as an actress" the black haired girl sniggered while the others laughed "But don't worry, by the end of the night I'll have Wolfe up in my room"<br>That was the last straw, Charlie walked over to the girls with a smile on her face, acting all friendly

"Hi I'm Charlie" she said shaking the black haired girls hand.  
>"Um Hi... I'm Colette and these are Libby and Ash" she said looking to the other two girls. Charlie continued shaking her hand<br>"I'm Ryan Wolfe's girlfriend, you know the one thats apparently a crack head wannabe?"  
>Colette let go of her hand, a surprised that Charlie was being so nice and calm towards her after what she had just said.<br>"Let me tell you something Colette, back in high school you and your friends have may been the so called pretty and popular girls and gotten all the jocks. But out here in the real world, people don't care about labels or who you WERE back then. See its a thing called having a heart and not judging a book by its cover. Back then in school Ryan was the same loving and smart person to what he is today but now you see him. Well frankly you screwed up and now he has me and would never fall so low to do ANYTHING with you"  
>Colette was speechless, no one had ever spoken to her like that before. Charlie was finished wasting her time on that girl and headed for the bathroom door, noticing that during her little speech a few more girls had watched on, and smiled to her as she left.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time Charlie had come back to Ryan he was by himself now, kneeling against the wall<br>"Anything interesting happen in the bathroom?" he asked taking a sip of his drink. Charlie shook her head, a cheeky grin emerging over her face.  
>"you sure about that? Just heard from Penny about you having a go at Colette in the bathroom?"<br>Charlie laughed, looking around and saw Colette with her two followers, talking to a random bunch of people and looking over at waved at them making them turn away "I may have said a few words"  
>Ryan leaned in and kissed her "Good, I always hated her back at school"<p>

"Dam Wolfe, how did a guy like you catch such a fine girl like that?" said a man's voice which made them break apart from their kiss. Standing next to them was obviously an old friend of Ryans by the way he smiled and hugged him quickly. He was tall, well built with loght brown scruffy hair with light blues eyes.  
>"Rick, thought you couldn't make it?' Ryan asked. His friend shook his head "Change of plans"<p>

Then after a few minutes of small talk with Rick, Charlie went to get herself a new drink when a random girl came up to her.  
>"Your Wolfe's girlfriend right?" asked the sandy blonde haired girl and Charlie knew her to be Penny, his old lab partner.<br>"Yeah I sure am. What do you do for a living?" she replied with a warm and friendly smile. "I'm a psychologist, what about you?"  
>"I'm a Legal secretary"<br>But then a girl who had been listening in to their conversation budded in  
>"OOOO really? I heard Wolfe's now a CSI, did you guys meet on the job?"<br>Charlie didn't know how to respond to that question, well yes they did meet while her was working on the case of her murdered best friend, but that wasn't really an ice breaker for a good conversation.  
>"Err you could say that" she left it like, smiled at Penny making her way back over to Ryan.<p>

But before she could make it a big guy stepped in front of her  
>"I heard your dating Ryan Wolfe?"<br>Geeze! High school hasn't changed! Charlie thought to herself "I sure am" she said bluntly, turning to walk over to him but he grabbed her arm. She turned to him, seeing he was quite onbviously a tiny smidge intoxicated. All signals were going off in her head, like as if something bad was going to happen to her again but before she knew it Ryan was at her side.  
>"What you doing there Laney?"<br>He said sternly, looking down at his hand around Charlie's wrist. The guy smirked and let go, backing off a little  
>"I was just about to introduce me to your fine lady Wolfe, and let me say she is dam fine".<br>Ryan put his arm behind her back, to let her know it was okay.  
>"How did you score such a smoking girl like that?" he said slurring his words. Rick walked over casually with his hands in his pocket<br>"Laney, I can see you haven't changed much from high school, still hassling pretty girls?"  
>The bigger guy stepped forward but Ryan got in the middle of him and Rick his friend, pulling them apart.<br>"It's not high school anymore, just walk it off" he said looking at both of them. Laney the bigger guy, laughed in Ricks face and walked off into the other direction.

"After all these years, he's still an ass" Rick said to Ryan, patting him on the back and walked off to get another drink.  
>"You okay?" Ryan asked Charlie, she nodded lightly smiling just happy he was there to save her from the creep. But then Ryan and Charlie's attention was on the stage as a few random class mates were talking into the podium<br>"We'd like to bring Colette Clark up on the stage to thank her for all her help in organising this reunion"  
>Ryan looked at Charlie, rolling his eyes. She laughed and hugged him as everyone waited for Colette, the dark haired girl from the bathroom to get on stage.<p>

A few minutes later, there was a scream and one of Colette's followers ran out into the crowd of old high school peers  
>"She's dead! Colettes <em>dead<em>!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time<strong>_ Ryan Wolfe calls in the help of hos team members to crack the murder mystery at his high school reunion, and everyone is a suspect.

_Stay tuned..._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: I'm not really happy with that chapter but felt I had to concerntrate just on Wolfe and Charlies relationship a bit more. Next one shall be more interesting with the other team members in it... Let me know what you thought/think who killed Colette


	6. 4 Suspects, 4 Motives but ONLY 1 did it

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI Miami or their characters, but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Ryan Wolfe was standing over the body of Colette Clark, a girl he went to high school with. The dark haired girl was lying down against the wall, with the back of her head covered in blood. There was a small hole in the wall where she had hit her head, so there were some fibres in the whole with her hair and blood obviously from the impact. Ryan already knew without Alexx Woods being there, the cause of death would have been blunt force trauma, and by the position of her body, someone had pushed her against the wall. And now that everyone knew he had become a CSI, someone had called the Miami Dade police department to get his team to investigate the death of the onetime Queen Bee.<p>

Charlie and the other guests of the reunion were kept in the auditorium and were given instructions to stay where they were until told otherwise. Charlie watched on as Horatio, Calleigh, Eric and Natalia walked past the halls door and towards the dead body, where she stood with Ryan's old friend Rick.  
>Wolfe looked up as the red haired lieutenant made his way over to the body with the other team members behind him<br>"What do we have Mr Wolfe?" Horatio greeted him with.

Ryan looked at his boss then back down at the body "Colette Clark, age 28. She's been divorced twice and lived not too far from here in one of her ex's condo's which she got from the divorce. COD is blunt force trauma to the skull and from what I can tell; she wasn't dead for long until she was found."  
>Natalia took out her camera, moving closer to the body; taking photos "Were you friends?" she asked Wolfe who shook his head "Nah, we were in different groups. She was popular..."<br>"Whereas you weren't?" Eric interrupted him. Calleigh giggled quietly, taking out some brushes from her kit.  
>"She wasn't a very nice person though, treated people like they were worthless." Wolfe said giving Eric an annoyed look who turned to Horatio "What do we do about the Reunion people?" he asked. Horatio turned and saw the hall full of Ryan's old school mates, trying to catch a glimpse of their dead queen bee<br>"Talk to them all because one of them is our killer, everyone's a suspect including you Mr Wolfe"

* * *

><p><strong>*CSI theme song YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*<strong>

* * *

><p>After processing the body and crime scene, the CSI's found that Collette had been grabbed by the wrist, as she tried to walk away and was thrown backwards. Calleigh had found fingerprints on her wrist after dusting it and now they just needed fingerprints to compare to the ones she found. Horatio told Wolfe to go back to the hall to give his statement because he couldn't be a part of the investigation.<br>Ryan approached Charlie who was waiting patiently with Rick "Your teams here?" she asked as he got to her, putting his arm around her shoulder to pull her in for a hug.  
>"What are they saying?" Rick asked eagerly<br>Ryan looked around the hall and saw faces peering at him, talking quietly amongst themselves "Someone pushed her against the wall and she hit her head" was all he said. Then some old classmates walked over to them, asking questions.  
>"I'm sorry but I know as much as everyone else, I'm not even on the case" he said and they gave up, walking away from them.<br>"They never talked to me in high school and now because there's a dead body, everyone wants to talk to me" he said in a joking way.

Calleigh went back to the lab with her results from the fingerprints to see if they were in the system, while the other CSI's took statements of everyone at the reunion.  
>Eric was looking over the body once again, trying to figure out the impact needed to cause that damage to Colette and he concluded that whoever did push Collette, they wouldn't need much body strength because she was a very light woman.<p>

* * *

><p>After getting everyone's statements prior to finding Collette's body, the CSI's had some potential suspects, Natalia took Penny while Eric took Laney.<br>" I've heard some stories about you and Collette, you didn't get along?"  
>Penny crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive manner "Let me guess, you heard that from tweedle dum and tweedle dee?" she said looking over at Collette's minions. "I haven't spoken to Collette in 10 years since high school finished. She was a horrible person who enjoyed making people feel worthless , but no I did not kill her"<br>Natalia nodded "But we have some witnesses saying you were near the bathroom shortly before Collette's body was discovered"  
>"I went to the bathroom before going on stage to organise the speeches and as I was coming out Collette was walking in and she was very much alive"<p>

"We have some witnesses saying you were harassing Collette along with many other female guests tonight Mr Laney" Eric said.  
>LAney smiled cheekily, rubbing his forehead "Look I like the ladies, you're a man you know how it is at these kinds of things... I heard she just recently got divorced so I thought I'd give it a crack. Because you know she would have been on the rebound but she turned me down"<br>"And that made you angry?"  
>"Of course, we were the perfect couple back in school – prom king and queen"<br>"So you killed her?"  
>The look on that man's face changed drastically "Hey hey I just wanted some fun, I didn't kill her"<br>Eric stared at the man who he could tell had lost himself after school, he was after all the quarter back of the football team but now he didn't have much going for him.

Rick and Ryan talked while Charlie's was being talked to by Horatio  
>"How are you ma'm? After all you've been through the past couple of months"<br>Charlie sighed "Me and Wolfe came here to get our minds off what happened but look what happens?"  
>Horatio nodded, looking down at his black sunglasses "I heard about the altercation you had with the victim in the bathroom"<br>Charlie rubbed her eyes, sighing again "We didn't have an altercation Horatio, I just had a firm word with her that's all and this was like an hour before she was killed. I was nowhere near that bathroom, ask Ryan"  
>"I will" Horatio said without skipping a beat.<p>

"What do you think is going on?" Rick asked of Ryan who didn't know what to say to his old friend. "It's hard to say Rick, so many motives, and opportunities. You remember what she was like in high school and by the looks of it she hadn't of changed. Anyone could have done it".

* * *

><p>At the lab, the fingerprints found on Collette's body have been identified. Calleigh got out her phone and dialed Horatios number<br>"Horatio, we've found a match with the fingerprints. I'm on my way back to you."

Once Calleigh arrived back at the hotel, Ryan, Charlie and the other guests were still in the auditorium. Horatio, Natalia and Eric walked over to Calleigh as Ryan and Charlie watched on as she showed them a piece of paper. Horatio nodded his head and headed for the guests  
>"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen"<br>Ryan moved forward, whispering to Horatio "What's going on H?" he asked but his question was ignored by his lieutenant.  
>"Will you ma'm please go with Natalia" he said looking at Charlie "And you Mr Wolfe go with Calleigh"<br>Charlie looked at Ryan, worry written over her face but obliged with Horatios order. "And you Mr Hendrickson, go with CSI Delko" Horatio said looking at Rick who nodded. "Now Ma'm Penny, come with me"

"Calleigh, what is going on" Ryan said as he followed Calleigh out of the auditorium, wanting to know what was happening with his friend and girlfriend.  
>"We have a match from the fingerprints found on Collette's arms, I'm sorry Ryan". Calleigh added with a soft sympathetic smile, turning back on her heels. Ryan stopped, thoughts rummaging through his head all at once. The fingerprints obviously belong to one of three people – Rick, his oldest friend from high school, Penny his old lab partner or Charlie his girlfriend BUT who was it?.<p>

Calleigh opened a door to an isolated room, placing her paper on a table in front of someone "We found your fingerprints in our system after your DUI last year" she said to the killer "And they matched the fingerprints found on Collette" she finished, crossing her arms "I want my lawyer" the killer replied.  
>Outside the room, Ryan was waiting impatiently to find out which one of his loved ones had murdered Collette. He looked to the side as soon as he heard Natalia's voice and he saw Charlie walking with his CSI colleague. Pheww, he thought as Charlie hugged him "Who was it?" she asked, looking at the door behind them.<br>The door handle started to move, so Ryan and Charlie moved back to see who would emerge from the room as the killer.  
>"Rick?" Ryan said in disbelief as Calleigh and Eric had his hands cuffed behind his back. Rick didn't say a word to Ryan as he walked past him towards the exit of the hotel. Ryan turned to Charlie "I better go with him to the lab"<br>Charlie nodded "Sure I'll meet you down there"

* * *

><p>Once Calleigh and Natalia had driven back with Charlie to the crime lab, Charlie was starting to feel sick so she went to the bathroom. Natalia had gone to check on Ryan who was with Eric and Rick in the interview room while Calleigh waited for Charlie.<br>After coming out of the bathroom, Calleigh saw how pale Charlie had become "Are you alright?" she asked, putting a hand behind Charlie for support  
>"I've just been throwing up lately, like all over the place. I think I might have caught something".<br>Calleighs jaw dropped as a possible sickness came to her mind "Are you pregnant?". Charlie laughed it off "No way, I've just caught something".  
>Calleigh wouldn't take that as an answer "We might as well know for sure, you did say it's been happening the past couple of weeks right?"<br>Charlies face froze, and her hands started to shake "I can't be..." she said looking into Calleighs eyes. She took her hands and held them tight "Look we'll get you tested now, I'll stay with you"

Meanwhile Ryan was talking to his old friend from high school in the interview room, waiting for his lawyer.  
>"Why would you do this Rick? You're not that type of person" Ryan said, still trying to get it through his head while Eric watched over the conversation. Rick looked away from Ryan, tapping his fingers on the table "Look Wolfe, you don't know me anymore. After you went off to become a CSI, I changed. I've done a lot of things I aint proud of, but Collette... she was asking for it."<br>Then Ricks lawyer walked through the door "That's enough Rick"  
>"Nah he should know"<p>

_*flashback*_  
>"Hey Collette, looking good as always" Rick said as he stood outside the girls bathroom. Collette rolled her eyes, crossing her arms together "What do you want? I'm needed on the stage to say a speech"<br>She said and began to walk away, but Rick got infront of her "What's with the cold shoulder? You liked seeing me back in the day..." he said with a lustful grin, moving towards her. Collette laughed in his face "We were kids Rick, and I liked the thrill of seeing 2 people at once! You meant nothing to me that's why I never told anyone about you. God! Imagine if I did? I would have been the laughing stock of the school"  
>Rick felt anger bursting up inside him as Collette laughed once again in his face, heading towards the auditorium.<br>"Hey!" he said, grabbing her arm and flinging her backwards into the wall. Rick watched on as blood poured from the back of her as her body fell to the floor. He looked around to make sure no had seen him and casually walked away as if nothing had happened  
><em>*End of flashback*<em>

"Wait, what? You and Collette were seeing each other in school?" Ryan asked. Rick nodded with a big grin over his face  
>"Yeah we use to fool around after school..."<br>Eric laughed at Rick "Wow, so you were her play toy?" Ricks nose flared at his comment "You killed her because of some fling you had 10 years ago?"

"Don't say another word Rick" warned his lawyer "It's too late, he just admitted he killed her" Eric said back to him as Ryan looked at his old friend  
>"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE RICK!" Ryan snapped at his old bestfriend who just simply looked away from Wolfe. Eric patted Ryan on the back and shook his head<br>"There's nothing I can do for you now Rick" he said, sighing. Rick shrugged his shoulders "It was worth it".

* * *

><p>Charlie approached Calleigh, holding a pregnancy test in her hands unable to speak. Calleigh looked down and saw the + meaning it was positive.<br>"Charlie..." she began to say, a smile coming over her face as she hugged her friend. It still hadn't quite sunk in that yes, she was in fact pregnant "Oh my god, I can't believe this. How's Ryan going to take it?"  
>She looked up at Calleigh, fear coming to her mind. Calleigh lightly smiled, taking her hand "Ryan's a great guy Charlie, he'll be over the moon".<br>Charlie sighed, throwing the test into the bin next to her "I can't tell him right now, not after today. I'll wait for the right time"  
>Charlie decided that Ryan would be thinking about his friend Rick after today's events so she'd tell him when he was ready, and when she was too. Who'd of thought after the past couple of months, this would happen to her? Charlie thought to herself as walked towards Ryan as he watched Rick being taken away by Eric.<br>"Hey" Ryan greeted her and she took his hand "You okay?" she asked him, hoping he would be alright.  
>Ryan nodded sadly "After being friends with him for so longl, I never thought he would be capable of anything like this. I guess it's true what they say, your never the same person as you were in highschool."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>When will Charlie break the news to Ryan that she's pregant? and how will he react?<strong>

_Stay Tuned._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Let me know what you think should happen between Ryan & Charlie, I'd love to hear it + any other reviews/comments


	7. The truth is out there

**[I do not own CSI Miami or their characters but I do own any plots or characters I have made up]**

* * *

><p>Charlie lied awake, listening to Ryan downstairs watching tv as he couldn't sleep like a lot of the time lately. So Charlie twiddled her thumbs, wondering when would be the best time to break it to her boyfriend that she was pregnant with his baby.<p>

After all that had happened in the last couple of months, it would seem that nothing could tear the two apart, but maybe this one thing could?  
>Charlie had no idea how Ryan felt about kids – He had a niece who he adored ,but nieces and nephews are completely different to your own children.<p>

Calleigh Duquesne, one of Ryan's colleagues was the only other person who knew about Charlies pregnancy and had warned her to tell Ryan straight away or else he would find out by someone else. So with Calleigh words rummaging through her mind, Charlie got up out of bed, heading down stairs. Ryan wasn't dealing with the arrest of his former high school best friendl. As she passed a mirror, Charlie turned to the side and studied her stomach in the satin nightgown, lightly tracing the tiny bump.  
>Ryan was startled when Charlie emerged out of nowhere as he sat watching the repeats of old movies on the Classics channel.<br>"Hey" Charlie said, sitting down next to him on the lounge, lying her head on his shoulder and taking his hand.  
>Ryan put his arm around her body, pulling them closer together "What are you doing up so late?" Charlie traced her fingers along his arm, staring up at him "I should be asking you the same question".<br>Ryan sighed loudly, looking at the time on his watch "We've got work in a couple of hours, should try and get some sleep" he said releasing his grip on her.  
>Charlie sat in silence as Ryan got up and turned the TV off, making his way up the stairs to their bedroom<br>"You alright?" he said turning back when she didn't follow. For a split second, Charlie was going to tell him about what was going on but she could see how warn out and tired he appeared so be so Charlie forced a smile and shook her head as she got to her feet "Everything's fine, lets just get some sleep"

* * *

><p>The next day, Charlie was exhausted from hardly getting anything sleep from the night before. As her colleagues around the office were worrying about deadlines, she sat staring into thin air at her desk in the law firm where she had been working for the past 6 months. Her boss, who had hired her without any experience was an old friend of her late father and started to notice her odd behaviour.<br>"Are you alright? You don't seem likes yourself" he asked after giving her some filing to do. Charlie nodded, once again forcing a smile upon her face but inside she felt terrible and put it down to morning sickness which had started this morning before work.

Meanwhile at the Crime Lab, Ryan and Delko were in the DNA lab going through some samples for their case when Delko noticed Wolfe kept looking at his phone.  
>"What's up Wolfe?" he asked. Ryan looked back at Delko, scratching his forehead with his index finger "It's nothing, just a bit worried about Charlie, she wasn't feeling so well this morning so I told her to go home early from work but she won't" As Ryan finished, Calleigh's head popped up from under her microscope joining in on the conversation<br>"I'm sure Charlie would tell you if she was _sick_" she said emphasising on the last word "Anyway, what have you got Calleigh?" Ryan asked, changing the topic back to their case.

"Well by the looks of it, the victim was hot by a 22? But I'm not sure, there was a lot of damage done to the bullet so I'll need to do some more tests upstairs"

Natalia, the other female member of the CSI's walked into the lab holding a white folder in her hand, showing Delko what was in it.  
>"Well well, looks like our victim was an aspiring actress and was recently on a Reality TV show…" he read from the paperwork as Natalia walked over to Calleigh and Ryan.<p>

"Yeah so you know what this means right, we're going to have the Press watching us like hawks. Speaking of Press, an old friend of yours is waiting in the lobby for you"  
>Ryan raised an eyebrow, but headed off to the lobby anyway to see who Natalia was speaking about. As he turned the corner, straight away he knew who it was.<p>

Erica Sykes the News reporter for the Miami CBS channel WFOR TV had been causing trouble for the CSIs for a while now with her annoying antics. True, she had helped the CSI's with a few of their cases but in general, she got in the way and caused drama which didn't need to be there.  
>"Hey Ryan, long time no see" she said with a flirtatious smile, which made him feel a bit uncomfortable but he kept his cool, casually leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed over his body and asked "What do you want Erica?".<br>Erica flipped her newly cropped blonde hair over her shoulder, once again flirtatiously smiling at him, this obviously meant she wanted something from him, Ryan thought.  
>"I heard about the young lady who was shot this morning, care to share any details?" she asked wipping out her tiny recording device.<br>Ryan rolled his eyes, turning to walk away from her.

* * *

><p>Calleigh was talking back down to the lobby when Charlie appeared, not looking her best "Hey, I got your text" Charlie said once the two blondes met.<br>Calleigh nodded, looking around for Ryan "I told you, its now or never and he's already starting to suspect something is wrong with you. Believe me Charlie" she said with her southern charm "Ryan will be over the moon".  
>Charlie smiled and they both turned into the lobby, discussing how Charlie was going to tell Ryan.<p>

"Come on Ryan, just a little insight into the case, any suspects as of yet?" Ryan couldn't help but admire Ericas determination to get something out of him but he continued to shake his head.  
>"Well if don't want to tell me here" she said looking around at the Crime Lab "We could always go back to my house…" she added, stroking his arm seductively. Just then Charlie had seen the show and did not like it one bit. Calleigh was too slow at stopping her, Charlie by Ryan and Erica's sides in moments<br>"Get your hands off him" She said grabbing Erica's hands and throwing them off Wolfe. By now, everyone had heard the commotion and was watching.  
>"What the hell are you doing?" Charlie demanded but Ryan tried to play innocent but he knew what it must have looked like from a distance.<br>"He was just giving me an inside scoop on his case" Erica answered for him with a hint of sarcasm. Charlie snapped her head around, looking as though the claws were about to come out when Calleigh came over, getting between them as Natalia and Delko had joined the crowd in watching the scene unravelling in front of them.

Suddenly, Charlie felt woozy and went a little bit white and Calleigh touched her forehead with the back of her hand.  
>"It must be the hormones…" Calleigh gathered, leading her friend away from Ryan into the Womens bathroom<br>"Hormones?" Ryan asked, looking from Calleigh and Charlie back to Erica who simply shrugged, walking off towards the exit.  
>In the bathroom, Calleigh was patting Charlie's forehead with a wet towel as Natalia entered, looking worried<br>"Are you okay?"  
>Charlie nodded, hopping off down the bench, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Calleigh put her hand on her shoulder for support and Natalia still looked confused but smiled widely "I really enjoyed the show by the way, someone needs to take that girl down a notch"<br>Calleigh giggled, looking back at the Latino beauty "Charlie's not the only one who's had a go at her" She said remember once a long time ago, Natalia giving her a piece of her mind.  
>Charlie slowly breathed in and out, nodding "It's time, I have to tell him".<p>

* * *

><p>Outside the Womans bathroom, Wolfe and Delko stood talking about what had just happened<br>"I don't know what happened…" Wolfe said, scrunching his eyebrows together, trying to think if he'd done something wrong. Delko rolled his eyes with a 'can't believe you don't know what you did' face.  
>"Wolfe, your girl came to your work and saw some other blonde putting the moves on you. She was pissed"<br>Just then the door opened and the three girls stood looking at the two guys. There was an awkward silence between the 5 of them until Natalia and Calleigh gestured for Delko to join them back in the lab, so they left.

Charlie walked into the next free lab with Ryan following, as she leant against a table looking down at her feet.  
>Ryan stood once again in his usual stance – arms crossed over his chest looking at her with confusion<br>"Just tell me what's going on" he finally said, moving to lean next to her but she instinctively got up, starting to walk around in circles.  
>"How do I say this?..." she said aloud, but more so to herself. Ryan kept watching her but was starting to get impatient so he got up and grabbed her arms but in a comforting way so she would stop fidgeting.<br>"You can tell me anything" he said, looking straight into her eyes. Charlie took one breath and then blurted "I'm pregnant". 

* * *

><p>How will Ryan react? Stay tuned.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

**Authors Note** - Sorry for the late update! I've been busying working and writing some of my other fanfics. To be utterley honest, I'm finding it very hard to continue on with this story... so if you'd like me to keep going let me know or else I may just finish it very soon. I'd love it if you guys gave me some ideas so I wouldn't have to finish because I actually do love this story.  
>xx<p> 


End file.
